What's Next
by Malana
Summary: 11 people, some strangers, some friends, some enemies. Stranded by themselves, in an unknown location, they all must work together to survive. Crossover with: The Pretender, West Wing, X-Files, Angel, Buffy, and Smallville


Title: What's Next

Author: Malana

Rating: PG-13, but it might get higher

Pairings: Not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Spoilers: Around season five for Buffy, season 2 for Angel, season 4 for the West Wing, sometime in the middle of the series of The Pretender, middle of the series for The X-Files, current for Smallville. Author's note: Here's the original challenge from Jinni:

A group of characters (some crossover, some just pure BtVS/AtS) find themselves on a planet/in a dimension where they are the only ones. There is food, water, a suitable atmosphere - but everything else is primitive. No way home. Let time explore how they survive, learn to cope, etc. Do they get along or is it hard going? Did any of the 'pure

characters' know the 'crossover characters' before this happened? Or is it just fate bringing a group of people together? No more than 12 characters total. At least 2 characters should get together in a believable way.

Note 2: This part is really short just to establish the story. More will come soon.

Josh Lyman rolled over in his bed, only half awake. Cold, he reached down to pull his blanket up. His hands came up with nothing, and he began to realize something was wrong. His bed didn't feel like his bed. In fact it felt like....like grass. His eyes shot open, and he sat up.

It was grass. He was outside, sitting on the ground. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself. He quickly got to his feet. Looking around him, he realized that he didn't recognize anything. He had no idea where he was. But there were other people there too. They all seemed to be waking up, just like he was. Then he saw a familiar face.

"Sam!" Josh raced over to where his friend was struggling to his feet.

"Josh?" Sam Seaborn rubbed his eyes, confused. What was Josh doing here? Where was here? "What the hell is going on?" the handsome brunette asked.

"I have no idea." The paired looked around the field. There was nothing but grass as far as the eye could see. The sky was a brilliant blue, but neither of them was particularly interested in the scenery at the moment.

"Alright, I want someone to tell me what the fuck is going on here!"

Josh turned to see a young man in what had to be a very expensive business suit standing behind him. He looked pretty young, maybe in his mid 20's. He was bald. And he also looked very pissed off.

Sam took a step toward the guy. "That's what we're trying to figure out. Just calm down."

"Calm down? I wake up in the middle of some fucking field, and you expect me to calm down?!"

"Lex?" Another voice rang out. This one female. A pretty young blonde, younger than the angry guy, approached.

"Chloe?"

"Lex, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Lex shook his head. "I think I was sitting at my desk. I don't really remember. I was at home and suddenly I woke up here."

"The same thing happened to me," Chloe replied.

Josh nodded, "Same here."

"Me too"

"Yeah"

Other people voiced agreement. By now everyone had gathered around, some standing in groups, other's by themselves.

Josh looked around. "So what do we do next?"

A middle-aged man, wearing a tweed suit and glasses cleared his throat. He had a British accent. "Well....we do all seem to be in the same situation. It looks as if some of us know each other, but most of you I've never seen before in my life. Why don't we introduce ourselves? "I'm Rupert Giles"

The young red-head next to him spoke, "I'm Willow Rosenberg" She looked as scared as Josh felt.

A pretty dark-haired girl who appeared to be around Willow's age was next, "I'm Cordelia Chase."

"Lex Luthor"

"My name's Chloe Sullivan"

"I'm Clark Kent," spoke a tall dark haired youth who had moved to stand next to Chloe.

"I'm Jarod" This came from a man with short dark hair. He didn't give a last name.

"Alex Krycek." Josh looked at the man, it appeared that one of his arms was a prosthetic.

"I'm Josh Lyman"

"My name's Sam Seaborn."

"Special Agent Dana Scully." Josh looked at the short, pretty red-haired woman. She appeared to be glaring at the man who had identified himself as Alex.

Josh looked at the group. Some people looked angry, other's looked scared. He himself felt a mixture of fear and confusion. "So," he asked. "What's next?"

TBC


End file.
